1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting system for inspecting color filters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) utilizes a color filter to display images and graphs. The color filter is generally constructed by arranging colored portions colored in red (R), green (G), and blue (B), as three primary colors of light on a transparent substrate. A dyeing method, a pigment dispersing method, and/or an electrodepositing method, etc. are typically used as manufacturing methods of the color filter. Recently, an ink jet system, simple in process and economically advantageous, has been used.
In order to ensure quality, a half-finished color filter and a finished color filter must be inspected in a manufacturing process. In a typical defect inspection of a color filter, an inspection person normally visually checks the color filter. Since this defect inspection method depends on the sensory organs and cognitive abilities of people, the defect inspection result varies depending on the abilities of the inspection personnel and/or on the error rates of such personnel, making it is difficult to attain a stable defect inspection.
What is needed, therefore, is an inspecting system that can aid persons to conveniently and accurately inspect color filters.